codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
New Polish Republic
'The New Republic of Poland '''is a newly formed authoritarian country and the main antagonistic force in Call of Duty: Stocked. It is led by Lider Joshua Orzechowski and is famous for starting WWIII. It was created by ADIEStudios and Joshua Orr. The faction itself is based off of the Eastern European nation of the same name in the online browser game ''Politics and War, which leader is also named Lider Orzechowski. Backstory Poland was in ruins. It's economy was destroyed, market places were being shut down, and multiple countries ended Polish trade. Blaming Communist, the irreligious, and general Ero human feelings for Poland's downfall, Joshua Antonio Orzechowski (a respected member of a far right extremist group) took over the weakened Polish government and established an authoritarian military junta in it's place. The Potentus Law, a series of sodomy laws that made natural reproduction, marriage, and general Ero socializing illegal by the strict government. American business and navy man Maxwell Cloud (a close friend of Orzechowski) was made Orzechowski's right hand man, and his company (Cloud Enterprises) began creating pro-Polish propaganda. Nicholas Brown was appointed to chief justice by Orzechowski, and General Andrew Cranston (another one of Orzechowski's American "puppets") was put in charge of Poland's entire military. Riots broke out, and after the Warsaw Massacre, outside countries began suspiciously eyeing Poland, seeing it as a dictatorship. One of these countries was Somnia, an independent Irish region. Somnia began sending espionage agents to Poland, most of which were tortured and killed by Polish police. Poland and Somnia enter the Second Cold War, an arms race where the two countries attempt to develop the most powerful security and weapons. During the Second Cold War, Somnia and Ireland supported the United Kingdom in the Norwegian Campaign. Seeing the distress in Norway as a strategic advantage, Poland sent a Norwegian-Polish strike force to raid a ducknation base. The attack was a major military failure, and the country was bested. By this time, the Second Cold War had reached a climax. Somnian Special Forces (SSF) agents landed in Krakow via parachute. The soldiers convinced Polish factory workers to rebel against their government supervisors, and the rebel force ultimately ended up burning down two Polish munition factories. Enraged at the military failure, Orzechowski ordered all of Poland's allies to embargo Somnia and Ireland, starving the island nations (although they still receive minimal food from the UK and America). Poland also hired jihadist terrorists to attack Somnian Joint Strike Force members in the Norwegian Front. Ireland backed out of the conflict in fears of Polish assassins targeting Irish President (and former extremist) Tyler Mclean. Meanwhile, the Norwegian Front finally closed, and SJSF members were finally heading home. A Polish assassin planted a bomb in Kilkenny's (Somnia's capital) most treasured landmark: the Kilkenny Castle. The bomb resulted in three deaths and over thirty injured. Poland also attempted to take over Egypt, and managed to rule over the nation for a time before Alexandria (Egypt's new capital) was invaded by Egyptian and Somnian forces. In space, the Cosmic Campaign recently opened up against Irish and Polish troops. Poland was the first to strike, attacking an Irish fortress and taking it over. Irish troops pushed the Poles out, but Polish forces managed to use artillery to flush the Irish out. In retaliation, Irish troops invaded the Polish satellite station POLSAT and destroyed both the satellite it was monitoring and the station itself. Debris rained over Europe, causing a series of events known as "hell's time". The Second Cold War intensified, with different nations taking either aligning with the Polish or the Somnians. Somnia and Britain created the NANO (National Aeronautic and Nova-strike Operations) Alliance. Poland and it's allies (mainly the Czech Republic and Tsardom of Russia) created the Krakow Treaty Pack (KTP). Following the capture and death of Polish space general Adrian Solarz, the Cosmic Campaign finally closed. Riots in Poland continued, and the Polish Resistance Movement was formed. Orzechowski ordered the launching of two nuclear submarines (the Koszmar and the Rzeź) into the North Sea, dangerously near Somnia and Britain. In response, Somnia sent a mixed SAS/SJSF unit into the Great Sea and managed to capture the Koszmar. The captain of the Rzeź put up a fight and ended up setting off the nuke rather then surrendering. The shores of Ireland received minimal damage, but NANO executives still saw this as a violent attack if the mission was succeeded. The NANO Alliance sent troops to capture a Polish missile factory in Norway, starting the European Campaign. NANO forces successfully pushed Polish troops out of Norway, and attempted to invade the Polish shore. They were stopped by a mixed Polish-Russian blockade. The battle lasted an hour and minor causalities were taken. While the KTP fleet went back to mainland to refuel, the NANO fleet (under command from Artur O'Bryne) stayed an had citizens in life boat bring ammunition, food, gasoline, and equipment. The NANO forces took the Poles by surprise and managed to sink their flagship, causing the Russians to retreat to St. Petersburg. With enemy forces pushing their way to the capital, Orzechowski stationed all remaining troops at Krakow (the main location of munition and tank factories) and Warsaw (the Polish capital). Instead, Orzechowski sent waves of fighter drones in means of flushing NANO out of Poland. In a move that surprised everybody, NANO gave up their conquered territory and headed to Krakow, cutting themselves out from the outside world. NANO forces were met at Krakow with fierce resistance, but Indian bombers allowed them to break through the main walls. After hours of fighting, the Somnian Joint Strike Force (with help from Polish Resistance members) stormed the Krakow Castle and destroyed the largest munitions factory in Poland, which was hidden behind castle walls. All Polish forces were ordered to return to Warsaw immediately. The mission commander (Artur O'Bryne) used this as an opportunity and sent small SAS squadrons to capture the under defended cities surrounding Warsaw, trapping Polish forces. The following day, Indian, Egyptian, British, Irish, Coalition, German, Somnian, and even a few Polish soldiers stationed themselves in front of the well defended city, preparing to storm. Polish, Czech, Russian, and Templar Knight troops also prepared for battle. Most citizens were kicked out to make way for military personnel, and the ones who stayed were kicked out of their apartments for KTP troops to use as sniping positions. NANO forces were pushed back several times by Polish troops, but eventually (with Egyptian and Indian air support) managed to break through the main gate and enter the city. Every available Polish soldiers was brought out to fight, including police officers and government officials who had military experience. The massive Polish force was split into three when Polish Rebels also took up arms and supported NANO troops. Taking on the weaker middle force, NANO troops managed to break the Polish lines and stationed themselves in front of the Warsaw Royal Castle, where riot troopers were lined up. Artur and his team used a flash bang to get through the Polish lines and enter the castle. NANO troops stormed up to the office, and managed to finally capture Lider Orzechowski, putting an end to the war. Orzechowski was heavily interrogated, but was rescued while interrogation by a Polish terrorist group who shared Orzechowski's ideological views. Boarding an airplane, the team attempted to fly back to Lithuania and force Poland into annexation. The vehicle, however, was shot down by the British coast guard, and Orzechowski was finally killed. Geography The New Republic of Poland is located in Eastern Europe, bordered by Belarus, Germany, Austria, and Russia. The New Polish Republic is a unity of Eastern European and Scandinavian countries, including Poland, Lithuania, Czech Rep., Slovakia, Denmark, Egypt, a small portion of Eastern Germany, and a small portion of southern Denmark. The majority of countries in the Republic are conquered, although a few (Denmark, Czech Rep., and Lithuania) were diplomatically annexed in fear of invasion. New Poland also had control of Libya for an amount of time before it was liberate by British/Somnian forces. Military Branches Due to the nation being a military junta, the Polish Armed Forces had the most control over civil life. Polish soldiers were stationed outside of sweatshops, courtrooms, and government buildings. The Polish Armed Forces are widely hated across Europe for Poland's war crimes, and have been nicknamed "Reppies" by their enemies. The Polish Armed Forces currently consists of 8 branches: * 'Polish Army: '''The main ground forces of Poland, led by General Cranston, consisting of infantry soldiers, pyro units, artillery, tanks, and heavy jeeps. * '''Polish Navy: '''The branch of the Polish military that consists of water vehicles such as frigates, cruisers, destroyers, aircraft carriers, and submarines. * '''Polish Air Force: '''The aerial warfare branch of the Polish branch. It consists of aerial fighter jets, helicopters, quadrupedal support crafts, and multiple others. * '''Kompleks Shadow: '''A branch of the Polish Armed Forces that consists of multiple espionage agents, bounty hunters, saboteurs, and assassins. * '''Coast Guard: '''Trained military units that patrol the Polish coast/shore looking for refugees or hostile spies. * '''Border Control: '''Trained team of guards and bounty hunters that patrol the Polish land borders and look for refugees/spies. * '''Polish Universal Army: '??? (Soldiers from this branch were found in the game files. It is unknown what there purpose was and why they weren't added into Stocked). * '''Polish Space Brigade: '''The Polish branch of military that patrols satellites and monitors missile stations from Earth. Units (NPCs) * '''Polish Soldier: '''The main assault unit of the New Republic of Poland. These soldiers (along with other units), do not have families at home and their entire lives are based around the military. The Polish Republic values discipline the most out of all things, even in government officials. These soldiers are usually armed with basic Polish infantry equipment and are armed with MSBS assault rifles along with varying side arms. * '''Polish Officer: '''Officers serve as field commanders on the battlefield and are also seen training new recruits. Polish officers tend to stay in the back lines and are armed with very little weaponry to defend themselves. They also lack army, as they have a Polish infantry cap instead of a standard assault helmet. Despite this, the officers are the most important units on the front, as they command squadrons of soldiers and are also in charge of monitoring soldier behavior both on and off the battlefield. * '''Polish Transmitter: '''Equipped with a relay antenna and a military radio stream, army transmitters are relied on the relay information from headquarters to soldiers during battles. They, along with officers, are some of the most important units on the battlefield. They are equipped with FB Mini-Beryl carbines. * '''Polish Grenadier: '''With heavy outer armor, the grenadiers are tasked with setting up and firing explosives on the battlefield. They are armed with multiple series of destructive equipment, including grenades, C-4s, RPGs, grenade launchers, and Wz. 35 anti-tank rifles. Cities/Bases * '''Warsaw: '''The capital and Poland's main city. It consists of thousands of guards and is home to the Warsaw Royal Castle, Lider Orzechowski's office. The entire city, like most, is surrounded by a giant wall armed with mounted turrets and artillery. * '''Krakow: '''Krakow is another heavily defended Polish city, also surrounded by a gigantic wall. Krakow is home to the Wawel Castle and houses almost all of the nation's munition/industrial factories, most notably the giant Przytułek Factory, which is hidden behind the castle walls. * '''Zwal: '''This is not a city, but a Polish missile factory and recon base located near the southern edge of Norway. It was used during the European Campaign to develop bombs and send to the Tsardom of Russia. They were making ballistic missiles to be launched on the Coalition capital, but the bombs were ultimately captured by NANO forces. * '''Ustron: '''The hometown of Orzechowski, Ustron is well defended and is used as the headquarters to the PSB (Polish Space Brigade). It houses missile operation centers, launch sites, and even a smaller version of the Przytułek Factory that manufactures gasoline and rocket pieces. * '''POLSAT: '''This extraordinary piece of engineering and technology is used by the Polish as a station for their largest satellite, POLSAT02, that monitors the Earth. The station is the homebase to Polish soldiers stationed on the moon, and has an anti gravity training center, manual missile controls, monitor rooms, and a barrage of smaller missiles that can be dropped on countries all over Europe, most notably Britain and Somnia. This weapon of mass destruction was destroyed by Irish soldiers. * '''Elbląg: '''The core center for the Polish Coast Guard, Elbląg is centered near the shores of Poland and is heavily defended. A series of machine gun nests, mine fields, and Coast Guard patrol ship docks are scattered around the area. The city itself, like most Polish cities, is heavily monitored by police and soldiers. * '''Olsztyn: '''Olsztyn is a rundown Polish city with very little police patrolling it, and is mostly run by Polish Resistance members. It has become so distant from the fatherland that it began referring to itself as an independent city-state. When NANO forces push in, the citizens greet them and government officials equip them with new weapons and food. * '''Baza Górska: '''Roughly translate to "Mountain Fortress", the Baza Górska is a heavily armed Polish recon base/missile site located in the Swiss Alps. The fortress is strategically placed within the mountains so that it is shielded from outside attacks, and has been used for undercover missile testing. Near the end of the war, Polish officials reported to Orzechowski that the missiles were incapable of reaching Somnia. Multiplayer The Polish GROM special forces is playable in Multiplayer as well. In it, players use a variaty of weapons to fight against the rivaling Irish Ranger Army Wing. Their announcer is Lider Orzechowski.Category:Nations Category:Hostile Category:Call of Duty: Stocked Category:Eastern Euoprean Category:Stocked Factions Category:Authoritarian Category:Antagonists Category:Stratocracy Category:Autocracy Category:Dicatorship Category:Enemy Factions Category:Playable Factions Category:Multiplayer Factions